


Decieve my heart

by prostateayasha



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prostateayasha/pseuds/prostateayasha





	Decieve my heart

Soaked and exhausted peter couldn't take anymore. His body was covered in cuts and wounds from his feet to his head, his arm broken and eye swollen shut. Peters' chest exploded in pain with every breath and his ears could not stop ringing, he began sobbing and collapsed forward onto the rubble-strewn street. "PETER!!!!" Quentin cried out and swooped down. "Stay awake, LOOK AT ME, PETER!" Quentin hoisted peter across his shoulders and took off into the sky. Large elementals surround the duo and pelted them with fire, water, wind, and rock. Without anywhere to escape and knowing peter's chances of survival were dropping by the minute Quentin took off as high as he could. Happy radioed over to Quentin, he would fly over and pick up peter above the battlefield. The stark jet came close and it's door opened. Quentin flew along its side and as gently as possible tossed peter inside. (SMASH!!!) Not a second after peter's body hit the floor inside the jet was struck with a massive chunk of earth. one of the engines were gone and the jet spiraled downward. "Quentin get rid of those things, I can keep us up for maybe another minute. it won't be pretty but I can land us but we can't take another hit". Quentin went into free fall, using his own body as a missile he would stun the earth elemental and attempt to bind the rest. Faster and faster he activated his flight propelling him even faster and delivering an attack straight down on top of the elementals head. Earth exploded everywhere and a huge cloud of green smoke covered the ground. Three green orbs shot out towards the remaining creatures temporarily binding their appendages, Quentin arose from the smoke and strained his arms as if he were pulling on chains tied to the beasts. "AAHHHHHHHH" He let out a scream of agony but he pushed himself to endure. He thought back to his family, had his son survived he would have eventually grown into a teenager much like peter. His mind was solely occupied by this thought, his muscles were being torn apart and his skin was bloody and ripping. His visions of what his family could have been faded and he snapped back into a reality where billions of lives were at stake, especially peter's. He dug deep and roared out, His body tensed and his arms pulled inward and knees tucked in. A massive green sphere expanded surrounding all the elementals and Quentin, it rapidly pulled back and exploded. Dense green smoke filled the sky and nothing remained where Quentin once was. 

Two months and three weeks later Peter was still recovering in one of the avenger's facilities in Europe. He was stuck in a wheelchair for the time being and had damaged his vision and hearing on one side, he was however alive. Peter had just finished with his physical therapy and wheeled himself into the cafeteria to eat lunch. He grabbed the first plate he saw and rolled out the cafeteria doors onto the veranda. The facility overlooked large mountains and the veranda had beautiful birds perched on the trees that surrounded it. Nearly two bites into his meal the sky turned dark and all the birds flew away. Peter felt his peter tingle and all the hair on his body stood up, whatever was about to happen he was in no shape to fight. Cracks of thunder shook the building and the lights inside flickered, the sky sounding like it was screaming and began to roil, twist and tear itself apart. It turned deep green and a hole appeared with stars behind it followed by a deafening crack and a streak of green shot into the earth. Shield units deployed from the base and a nurse ran to peter and hurriedly wheeled him away to his room. "

Days went by with no information as to what happened. Peter hoped it was Quentin but deep inside he knew how unlikely that was, he feared the worst and had spent the last three months melancholy. Every time he closed his eyes he could see him, hear the crashing of stone and fire, smell the ash and saltwater. It played over and over in his mind stuck on a loop up until Quentin vanished into the green smoke. He had already lost the only father figure he had known and now just a quickly as Quentin entered his life he was gone. The memories were too painful and Peter snuck extra medication when possible. When night came he would be overwhelmed with sadness and guilt, he would sob uncontrollably to himself wishing somebody was there just to hold him. The room to Peter's door flew open, it was happy. "Peter I have good news and bad news, which do you want first?", Peter wanted the good news first. "well the bad news is you are stuck here for another couple weeks minimum, the GOOD news, however, is that you'll have company". Peter felt his heart beat faster "I'm sure your peters' been tingling or whatever but ya know that cosmic event that tore a hole in space followed by a green meteor crashing into the earth?" Peter's hair stood on end and his skin felt electric "first of all there's no peter tingle or tingling peter and hurry up and get to the point!" Peter was obviously excited. "well turns out Quentin beck warped himself and the elementals back to his earth and spent the last couple months trying to return to this universe, one week ago he made it back". Peter slid into his wheelchair and nearly ran over happy's feet as he spun himself into the hallway and took off down the hospital wing. Happy called out behind him "I didn't tell you which room!" but Peter was too far gone to hear him.

Sometime lost in a top-secret hospital and few elevator rides later Peter wheeled around a corner and spotted a much more secure looking room guarded by Shield agents, he rolled slowly up to the glass partition to see Beck. He was unconscious and had bandages covering his body, his mouth was being fed oxygen through a mask and Peter could see his heartbeat on the machine. Beep Beep Beep Beep, it was steady but rather weak. Peter rolled back to the door and asked the agents if he could see Quentin. They said the usual about orders and no visitors and on and on typical lines for (Door Gaurd #1)and (Door Gaurd #2). Fed up and emotions running wild Peter raised his voice but only manage to crack his voice and begin sobbing again. The agent's radios came to life and Nick fury's voice came through "It's all right let him through and go for a damn coffee break". The agents hurried off leaving Peter alone inside with Beck, he drew the blinds and closed the door behind him. He wheeled up alongside Quentin's hospital bed, stuck for what seemed like hours Peter watched Beck. The memories came back again without even closing his eyes he could see, smell and hear everything as if he was back getting pummeled by the elementals. His heart sped up and his skin began to sweat. His breath was shallow and fast, he was panicking and again he was all alone wanting nothing more than to be held and told everything is going to be okay. In the midst of his mania Peter felt something touch his hand, he nearly jumped out of his chair and tipped himself onto the floor. It was Quentin, conscious and alive. Peter spent his evenings this way, sending the guards away and talking to Beck even if he couldn't hear him. Peter told him all his problems and how he was feeling, how much he missed Beck and how happy he was to have him back. Peter kept this up for weeks and over that time his initially innocent friendly feelings grew and morphed and eventually peter would notice different things about beck; his thick brows and strong jaw, his big girly eyelashes and deep brown hair, the bandages tightly wrapped around his arms and chest highlighting his muscular physique. These were things that peter never noticed about anyone before and it made him feel warm inside, he felt happy and safe and for the first time in a while when Peter closed his eyes he didn't see smoke and fire and ash, instead, he saw beck. Things continued down this road for sometime before Peter found himself getting turned on by his thoughts and almost as soon as the guards left every night peter touched himself while watching Beck. He wondered what beck would say, would he touch himself after watching Peter for so long, what would that look like, how would he hold himself, what did it look like, did it have a tiny costume and helmet for it? his last thought broke his concentration and made him giggle. "you know, you come in every night and sit there touching yourself and you don't once give a guy a tug" Peter JUMPED back and flailed wildly, flipping backward over the back of his chair, hand still down his pants. "WHAT THE HELL QUENTIN", Peter was full-on in panic and rapidly tried to condense entire paragraphs of explanations into three seconds of speech, unfortunately, all that came out were awkward sounds and inflections. Quentin could not understand anything peter just screeched at him, "I don't mind it if we're being honest, actually being stuck in this bed without the use of my hands has been..... frustrating at the very least", Peter blinked blankly unable to fabricate a cohesive thought. "Peter I can't ask anyone else, plus you look like you know what you're doing.... look this is pretty awkward but could you...... could you do that to me?" Peter was shocked, he felt dizzy and started seeing tunnels. His ears started to ring and his face got hot "PETER!" Beck called out in a loud whisper "Right yes yeah sorry sorry yeah ok" Peter quickly stepped to the bedside and starred at Quentin......."Peter?" Beck's voice was softer. Peter closed his eyes took a deep breath in and moved in towards Quentin's pants.

Peter slid Quentin’s underwear down slowly revealing his pubic hair and his penis until eventually his dick was completely exposed. Peter almost stopped but Beck whispered “Peter” so lovingly, this turned Peter’s heart to mush and he was overwhelmed with a feeling halfway between love and lust. Peter reached out and palmed Quentin’s dick. Rubbing and fondling, the dick in his hand grew. He grabbed hold of Beck's dick with both hands and positioned his head above it. Peter stuck his tongue out and let saliva trail down to its tip. He stroked with both hands and occasionally would hover above it to add more spit. While about to let his spit trail down, peter accidentally touched Beck's cock with his tongue. Beck jerked and let out an "ooh fuck" peter enjoyed his reaction and bent down to taste it again, resting his tongue on its head he slowly took him into his mouth. it was very warm and spongey and wet and a million other things that peter couldn't make sense of but he did like it. He enjoyed himself so much that he dove at the swollen cock with his tongue out. Peter traced up and down the length of his cock, up and down and rubbing his tongue under the head of Quentin’s cock. Thick pre-cum was building on his head. Peter had never experienced this before but had watched and studied hundreds of porn videos. He kept his lips lovingly wrapped around the hot cock in his mouth and tried to take Quentin all the way into his throat as he had seen online. “GLARK GLARK GLARK” Peter’s eyes were red and began to water, thick strands of saliva hung between his mouth and Quentin’s dick. Peter felt the first shot of cum, thick gooey on his tongue. Quentin tensed and with every contraction of his abs, Peter could feel his mouth filling more and more. Quentin grabbed the back of Peter’s head and forced him down deeper than he could go on his own. One last spurt of cum and Peter’s throat was full, He swallowed as best he could. 

Peter kissed Quentin’s neck and moved his free hand down inside his gown to his own cock. Peter raised his hips, resting his butt on Quentin's stomach before wetting his fingers and reaching behind him to find Quentin's dick. He positioned Quentin's head so it pressed into his butt and rubbed himself along its tip. Gently lowering himself down around Quentin, he started to pump his hips onto him. Peter repositioned his legs to either side of Quentin's hips and squatted his ass over Quentin's now hard cock. Peter took him inside and slammed himself down and buried Quentin's cock deep inside him. Peter's weight was on the balls of his feet and held onto Quentin's shoulders for support. Quentin stared eyes wide as Peter's ass swallowed his cock completely. Quentin’s hips started to flex and raise, slowly at first before working up the strength to drill faster into Peter. His body bouncing on Quentin, Peter was getting close. Quentin thrust as hard and as fast as he could, soon Peter tensed and spurts of cum shot onto his chest and stomach. Peter went back to sucking on Quentin's lips briefly before leaning back and resting on the palms of his hands, cock still hard and dripping. 

Quentin could see his partners every twitch. He grabbed hold of peter’s dick and began to pump his cock while his other hand went under to his balls and rolled them softly in his hand he repositioned his body on the bed so he could bring his lips down to Peter's perineum and began to lick. He licked up and down and every time he did he could feel Peter jump and his cock spasmed. He went down further licking the underside of Peter's cock, his balls hung in front of Quentin's tongue he pressed his face down onto his partner's cock and balls, throating the whole length. Quentin could feel every part of his partner's dick; he flicked the tip back and forth and ran his tongue along Peter's slit. His cock was throbbing, he could feel how swollen it was and his tip was hot pink. Quentin didn't stop, he sucked harder and faster, soon his mouth was filled with Peter's cum. It made strands from peter’s tip to his lips. He took a moment and savored it as he swallowed it down his throat. 

Peter crawled his way above Quentin's hips and straddled him again. He was on his knees, Quentin took hold of him solid cock and pressed himself into Peter’s ass, it struggled to take him beyond halfway. Peter Lifted himself off Quentin's cock he let his drool flow into his hand and spread as much as he could up his ass before settling himself back down for another attempt. Somehow his dick felt even larger and more swollen. He made small bouncing movements and felt his asshole stretch wildly, almost passing the widest part of Quentin, he took a deep breath and plunged himself onto Quentin's rod. He could feel Quentin's pelvis on his cheeks and a huge pressure inside himself. His own cock flung around twitching uncontrollably. Peter had never stimulated his prostate before let alone twice in one day. Quentin threw his head back into the pillow, his toes contracting and spreading, his legs twisting and his hips were moving all on their own. Quentin had never felt such a tight hot hole in his life and Peter's ass gripped at his cock and completely surrounded his flesh. Raising and lowering his hips onto Quentin, He was impaling himself on his partner's thick cock and loving it. Quentin began to speed up and pumped away harder, his balls tapped peter on the back of his butt, he could only imagine feeling that slapping against a clit. One final thrust and Peter was nearly lifted off the bed. He could feel hotness inside himself and he slowly pulled himself off from around Quentin's dick, a small stream of cum traced down from his hole to his balls before making a small puddle on Quentin's stomach. Quentin could not stay awake. he was completely exhausted and Peter joined him in the pillows, motionless for now.


End file.
